chroniclesofarnfandomcom-20200214-history
Kelani Record
The Kelani Record is the recorded history of the humans that arrived at Kel Arn. The Record began in 3902 GR as their first year of occupation. The first words of the Kelani Record are: "We have arrived to our new home." The Kelani Record is named for the first Chronicler of the city of Kel Arn, Kelani. Ages of the Kelani Record 0000-0100 *0000: Spring: Kingdom of Kel Arn was founded. 0101-0200 *103: Spring: First cleric (Amara) is reported in a small village north of Kel Arn. *105: Summer: First cleric (Arn) is reported in the city of Kel Arn. *155: Spring: Construction of the South Road begins marking the begining of Kel Arn's Age of Expansion. *160: Spring: Construction begins on Kel Essen, second of the Kels. *170: Spring: Construction begins on Kel Mara, third of the Kels. *173: Summer: Construction begins on the North Road to what will become Kel Mara. 0201-0300 *275 Humans make contact with the Gnomes of Tor Gizad as well as the Sylvanari. 0301-0400 *324: First of the Elf-Born are discovered amongst the Humans. *380: The Priory of Kel Arn was constructed *389: Spring: Construction begins on Kel Rho. *394: The Priory of Kel Mara was constructed 0401-0500 *472: Spring: Construction begins on Kel Nord, the last of the Kels. *483: Shaelu Starbow is born to the House of Starbow. 0501-0600 *527: The city of Northhaven is settled. *582: The Barony of Northshield is settled under the House of Bromwell 0601-0700 '0601-0650' *601: House of Alba is founded within the Barony of Northshield *612: The town of Thornhaven is settled under the House of Alba *619: Galen Farstride is born. *627: Joran Argen is born. *632: The Barony of Southwatch is settled. **632: Highward (stronghold) is begun by Lord Lyam Argen *639: *649: *650: Joran Argen marries Korrani Alba and creates the House of Argen '0651-0700' *652: Joran Argen establishes the village of Browin. *655: Lyam Argen is born. Son of Joran Argen *681: Roric Argen is born. Son of Lyam Argen *690: The Goblin War break out in the North Marches. *691: *692: Lyanna Silverhair is born to the House of Farstride. *696: The Goblin War is ended in the North Marches. *699: Highward (stronghold) was completed and The Barony of High Reaches is settled. 0701-0800 *705: Jorah Argen is born. Son of Roric *730: Jorah and Lyanna Argen are married. *783: Goddrick Greythorn is born in the village of Greythorn's Hollow *790: Miles Aerys is born *795: Tarsa of House Harwyck is born. 0801-0900 '0801-0850' *800: Vykus Norello is born. *802: Bardos Alba is born *807: Maeryth Alba is born *818: Miles Aerys marries Tarsa of Harwyck *819: Jamson Aerys is born. Son of Miles Aerys *820: Kerrick Trejan is born. *824: Lord Valmar is born. Son of Lord Vykus of House Norello *840: Maegwyn Aerys, Granddaughter to Miles Aerys, is born. *843: Thornhaven Priory constructed in the town of Thornhaven by Lord Bardos Alba *844: Barony of Nordmare is settled. Lord Valmar Norello marries Lady Yolla Morentelli *845: Tyrel & Jaryth Argen are born. Sons of the House of Argen, Kernan Norello is born. Brother to Aya. *846: Aya Norello is born, Grand-Neice to Lord Vykus Norello, Trystan Norello, is born. third son of Lord Valmar Norello. *847: Birth of Morden "Blackwolf", bastard son of Lord Valmar Norello. *850: (Autumn) Kyson of Blackbriar is born '0851-0890' *856: Kerrick Trejan is crowned as King of Kel Arn. *858 Humans are permitted to join the Arcane Academy of Tor Gizad *862 Stanyr Baelyn and 9 novices are killed by House Belir starting the War of Shadows. **Stormwatch Priory is constructed in the city of Stormwatch by Lord Miles Aerys *863 First "Daggers" are created to protect House Magi. *865: Jaryth Argen passes the Test and enters the Arcane Academy *870: First Human is given the rank of Magus by the Gizerad. Jaryth of the House of Argen. **Tethys of the House of Alba signs the Azure Scroll and is accepted as a student of Tor Gizad. ** *871: Jaryth marries Aya Norello and founds the House of Aragon. *872: Brentia and Mazryth Aragon are born. Children of Jaryth Argen *874: Treaty of Six Houses signed ending the Shadow War *877: Jaryth Aragon (Argen) drives out the goblins of the ruins of Wyrmgate Pass. *880: Wyrmgate pass is renovated and becomes the seat of the House of Aragon. *889: War of Shadows is concluded with the Treaty of the Six Houses 0901-1000 *900: Kerrick Trejan dies. *901: Norranthal Keep is expanded. *904: Barren Hold created in the South Marches. *907: Wyvernwatch is founded and the House of Argen claims it as its seat. *909: Constuction of the Red Wall begins in the South Marches *910: First human appointed to the Gizerad *917: Duvell Aragon is born. *939: Duvell Aragon passes the Test to study at Tor Gizad. *942: Jaryth Aragon (Argen) and his twin, Tyrel Argen build the Argent Tor. *943: Construction ends on the Red Wall - separating the South Marches from the Southlands. *945: Jaryth steps down from leadership of House Aragon and gives it to his son, Mazryth *948: Dyson Karn is born *950: Tor Maegwyn founded within the barony of Stormwatch under the blessings of Tor Gizad. *951: Argent Tor is completed within the barony of High Reaches under the blessings of Tor Gizad. *977: Duvell Aragon becomes Lord of House Aragon. *978: Dyson Karn begins reconstruction of the city of Baron's Gate. *980: Branos Karn is born * 1001-1100 *1014: Branos Karn and the Lady Valessa are married in Baron's Gate. *1015: Lokath Karn is born *1041: The Provice of Ryn is recognized as a colony of Kel Arn *1045: The Red War begins in the Sout Marches with the rise of Malvoch's Charriot. *1051: Tor Gizad approves Priories to teach both cantrips and junior-novice level spells. Those wizards who are selected to attend the Academy of Tor Gizad would then be able to study up to Apprentice-level spells and would, upon the completion of their final year, be awarded the title of 'Magus'. *1052: The Hobgoblin Clan, Black Spear, gains control of a section of the eastern end of Wyrmwood. *1053: The Red War ends. *1086: *1093 *1099 Erde 27, The Azure-Eye rises *1099 The Mage King takes the Golden Throne, Stim 13 1101-1150 *1102: Hobgoblin Leader, Red Wing, is killed on the border of the lands of Scorch. *1103: *1107: The Violet Moon rises. Azure 11. Pale Moon Massacre of House Norello. *1108: Marn 09: Blue Moon rises, The Gizerathi is created by the Gizerad. *1100: Summer: Mardy Mouth is settled as a small village on the north shore of the Black River. *1118: Erd 18: Blue Moon rises *1119: The Watch Towers of the Gizerath are created all across the Kels and the Provinces. *1120: Floating Towers added to the List of Forbidden Items *1129: Malen 27: Blue-Shield Moon, *1139: Dun 9: Blue Moon *1146: Erd 18: Blue Moon: 1151-1200 *1153: The Mage King sponsors the construction of the... *1155: Erd 9: Blue Moon, *1164: Marn 18: Blue Moon *1171: Abdication of the Golden Throne by the Mage King. *1173: Malen 27: Blue Moon *1177: King Solvar of Kel Rho ascends to the Golden Throne and creates an extensive system of well-maintained roads between the Kels and the Provinces. *1181: Violet Moon arose in Winter, 27th of Wess. *1182: Dun 9: Blue Moon *1191: Erd 18: Blue Moon 1201-1300 *1200: Marn 27: Blue Moon *1202: Abdication of the Golden Throne by King Solvar. *1209: Malen 9: Blue Moon *1215: The territory of Tyr is recognized as a colony of Kel Arn. *1218: Dun 18: Blue-Shield Moon *1227: Blue Moon *1236: Blue Moon *1245: Blue Moon *1254: Blue Moon *1255: Violet Moon arose in Summer, 16th of Roan *1263: Blue Moon *1272: Blue Moon *1281: Blue Moon *1290: Blue Moon *1299: Blue-Shield Moon 1301-1400 *1308: Blue Moon *1317: Blue Moon *1326: Blue Moon *1329: Violet Shield (moon) arose in Winter, 7th of Bissen *1330: Ascension of the Azure Queen, Fall *1335: Blue Moon *1344: Blue Moon *1353: Red Commet Blue Moon *1362: Blue Moon *1371: Blue Moon *1380: Blue-Shield Moon *1389: Blue Moon *1398: Blue Moon 1401-1500 *1403: Roan 23: Violet Moon arose in the summer. *1407: Blue Moon *1410: Malen: The seal upon the Gates of Malthengard is broken. *1416: Blue Moon *1423: Erd 3: Red Commet *1425: Blue Moon *1429: Stim 9: Birth of Duvell, House of Argen *1434: Blue Moon *1443: Blue Moon *1452: Blue Moon *1461: Blue-Shield Moon *1470: Duvell Argen is granted the small town of Drakenhold and founds the House of Duvell. Blue Moon *1471: Turroch Trejan is born. *1477: Violet Moon arose in the Winter, 12th of Malen. *1479: Blue Moon *1486: Black Amber Missionaries begin spreading the word of Maltharius *1488: Blue Moon *1493: Marn 14: Red Commet *1497: Blue Moon 1501-1600 '1501-1525' *1504: Turroch Trejan is crowned King of Kel Arn. *1506: Blue Moon *1510: Garvin Trejan is born. *1515: Blood Fever starts, Blue Moon *1519: Blood Fever is cured. *1520: Brindle 7: Birth of Randelfur *1521: Marek is Born to an Unknown House in the South Marches *1524: Blue Moon '1526-1550' *1527: Birth of Mara the Midwife of Wyckhurst *1533: Blue Moon *1535: Bissen 20: Dannu Wyn is born. *1536: The Rambling Rose Tavern is constructed in the village of Wyckhurst. *1540: Veren 12, Brenna ap Morden is born. *1542: Blue Moon, Marek passes the Test and is accepted to study at the Arcane Academy *1545: Garvin Trejan is crowned King of Kel Arn. *1547: Turroch Trejan dies, Marek granted the title of Magus by the Gizerad. *1548: Marn 27: Blue Moon *1550: The Crimson Crusade is Founded as a splinter order of the Church of Arn. '1551-1575' *1551: Erd 1: Blue Shield Moon *1557: Stim 23: Shawna ap Charrik is born *1559: Marn 20: Dannu Wyn is married to Brenna ap Morden *1559: Korvic Trejan is born *1560: Roan: 01: Bron Wyn was born, Blue Moon *1564: Brindle 25: Red Commet, Gar Wyn is born, *1568: Dun 18: Blue Moon, Birth of Alwyn of Wyckhurst *1571: Marek granted the title of Archmagus by the Gizerad. '1576-1599' *1576: Many non-humans of the Marches retreat to the safety of the cities that refuse the Crimson Crusade entry. North Shield fortifies itself as the only 'free' port on the eastern side of the Sentinel Sea. *1580: Malen 20: Death of Brenna dar Wyn. *1581: Dun 02: Dannu Wyn marries Shawna ap Charrik *1588: Marn 9: Violet Moon *1591: Garvin Trejan dies. *1598: Malen 18:Blue Moon, *1598: Roan 7: Tarach 'Sunstryker' of the House of Trejan is born in Kel Arn. 1601-1700 *1601: Wess 20: King Korvic, Tarach's Father, is killed on his 42nd Birthday. *1612: Stim: The Crimson Crusade is destroyed and their leaders killed. *1618: Erd 9: Blue Moon, Jaxyl is born in the Narrows. *1625: Malen 17: Violet Moon occurs in the Winter. *1634: Stim 9: Red Commet, Night of the Black Cloaks *1661: Tarach Trejan becomes the High King of the Kels. Category:History Category:Record Category:History/Human